


Грязный

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Том расцарапал себе все руки и лицо, но совсем не чувствует боли. Кровь течёт по его рукам — красная, чистая, незамутнённая на вид.





	Грязный

Том расцарапал себе все руки и лицо, но совсем не чувствует боли. Кровь течёт по его рукам — красная, чистая, незамутнённая на вид. Но он видит, он знает, что она _грязная_. Если он станет бессмертным, выпустит себе всю кровь, а после заменит её чистой, то будет ли ему всё так же противно?

Будет ли он содрогаться в ужасе, зная, что другие — настоящие — волшебники могут узнать, что сам он — красивая подделка, просто заигравшаяся в обман? Даже василиск сейчас ждёт его приказов, потому что не признал в нём свою цель, своего врага, заслуживающего лишь презрение и смерть!

Будет ли он по-поросячьи визжать в страхе, просыпаясь от правдивых снов, в которых он не достоин находиться в Хогвартсе, в которых он должен вернуться в приют, снова безнадёжно верить в несуществующие преимущества и особенности? Будет ли он спускаться в Тайную комнату с надеждой почувствовать, что он действительно заслуживает быть способным говорить на парселтанге? Будет ли всё так же, как сейчас?

Том не находит ответы в первый раз в своей жизни.

Но презрительные голоса в его голове кричат «Будет-будет-будет!» изо всех сил, бьются в отчаянии о каменную стену упрямства Тома так, будто бы она — хрупкое стекло, преграждающее их, свободных птиц, от солнца настоящего, честного мира. И Том повторяет за ними, ведь он — тоже птица, красивая, глупая птица, которая только и может, что притворяться и повторять — за воспитателями, старшекурсниками, Гриндевальдом и магами древности!

И обманывать. Том обманывает всех — себя, сокурсников, учителей, всех. Даже когда он не хочет обманывать, обманывает его магия, его кровь!

Его лживая кровь!

Она стекает по стене на пол Тайной комнаты, оскверняя всё на своём пути, хотя она не стоит и песчинки с берега Чёрного озера! Эта проклятая жидкость должна превращаться в прозрачную и совсем не волшебную воду, которой его наиглупейшая мать разбавила прекрасную и чистую кровь, которой следует растворяться, касаясь наполненных магией камней Комнаты! Но она всё столь же красная и грязная!..

Том сползает по стене на пол, не волнуясь о холоде и сырости — здесь только он разносит чуму и портит окружающий мир, только он должен беречь остальных от своего присутствия и прислуживать изо всех сил чистым и правильным волшебникам. Он должен очистить мир от этой ужасной болезни!

Твари, что оставили свою заразу в его сосудах, не заслуживают жизни. Магглы не заслуживают жизни! И все им подобные, почему-то обладающие крупицами столь великого чуда, как магия, портят совершенное общество волшебников и должны сдохнуть!

Том хочет пытать этих животных, разрывать их тела зубами, видя, как эта отвратная грязь вытекает из них, пачкая землю, по каким-то безумным причинам всё ещё носящую их! Он будет смотреть, как они умирают в муках, истощённые и не понимающие бессмысленности своего существования, как эта чума пропадает с лица Земли под его чутким руководством!

Но их кровь въелась в его органы, ткани, клетки, она застыла перед его глазами мёртвой картиной собственной _неполноценности_!..

Он смотрит на учителей и однокурсников, но видит лишь свою грязь, покрывающую их лица и руки, слышит их голоса, но слушает лишь упрёки во лжи и обмане, неидеальности, чувствует своё превосходство, но верит и знает, что оно _не_ существует.

Его голос отражается эхом от безразличных стен, стучит в его ушах чуть тише сердца, которое по какое-то неясной причине всё ещё продолжает подсчитывать, сколько он живёт, хотя ему следовало умереть в младенчестве, ведь… ведь…

Том не заслуживает жизни. Он грязный. Он должен умереть.

Но Том так боится смерти! Он так хочет не умирать, он попытается заслужить каждую секунду своей никчёмной жизни, он прольёт столько грязной крови, что можно будет купаться в ней, он развяжет войну, если надо, будет убивать младенцев и даже чистых волшебников, чтобы доказать превосходство!..

Просто  
позвольте  
ему  
жить.

**Вечно.**


End file.
